


Счастливый конец? Нет, начало!

by Rikemika



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Авторское виденье "сцены после титров" ^^
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn/Sunny (Strange Magic)
Kudos: 1





	Счастливый конец? Нет, начало!

Лесной народ радостно ликовал, продолжая напевать песню любви, а Богг и Марианна всё ещё кружили в объятиях друг друга, наслаждаясь обретённым счастьем.  
Умиротворённая счастливая улыбка феи сменилась на грустную, когда за плечом возлюбленного она заметила то, что осталось от его дома.  
— Ох, Богг, твой замок, — она чуть отстранилась.  
Болотник повернулся, смотря на продолжающие осыпаться развалины своего колоритного замка.  
— Жалко, конечно, но ничего, отстрою новый, — царь хмыкнул и пожал плечами. — Я работы не боюсь, да и гоблины у меня помощники, что надо.   
Он пребывал сейчас в на редкость славном расположении духа и не собирался портить настроение такими мелочами. Делов-то, замок заново отстроить. Справятся! Главное, что все живы.  
— Феи помогут, — деловито и с улыбкой сказала Марианна. — В конце концов это Роланд с его отрядом постарались.   
Имя бывшего жениха так и проскрежетало на её зубах, что отчётливо ощущалось на контрасте с тем, как её голос звучал, когда Марианна просто говорила с Боггом.  
— Хах, тогда я может даже построю замок побольше.  
Принцесса засмеялась, представляя, как заставит работать этих прохиндеев.  
— Тогда, чур, спальня будет с окнами на восток! Хочу встречать рассвет, — воодушевлённо сказала она, увлекшись фантазиями.  
— Да, конечно… — с улыбкой кивнул он и вдруг резко осознал, что Марианна сказала. — Стой, погоди, что? — Богг растерянно перевёл на Марианну смущённый взгляд.   
Ему послышалось? Она что, правда хочет жить с ним? С Болотным Царём? В Тёмном лесу?!  
Марианна поняла, что сказала, только когда Богг переспросил. Ну вот, опять она гонит коней. Куда она торопится? Ей что, прошлой истории было мало? Богг, конечно, не Роланд, но она знает его всего ничего.  
— Прости я… — она отвернулась, опуская голову, — Я слишком тороплю события…  
Болотник увидел, как потускнел её взгляд, как она вся сжалась, будто защищаясь. Он едва успел поймать ускользающую с его плеча ладонь.  
— Марианна, — позвал он и мягко повернул её за плечо.  
Мари поддалась, но взгляд не поднимала, и тогда Богг очень осторожно переместил руку ей с плеча на шею и коснулся большим пальцем её щеки, мягко, но настойчиво приподнимая.  
— Я построю замок со спальней, выходящей окнами на восток, — твёрдо сказал Болотный Царь, и Марианна наконец подняла на него взгляд своих янтарных глаз. — И она будет твоей, если к моменту завершения строительства ты всё ещё будешь этого хотеть.  
Взгляд снова засиял счастьем, лицо Марианны будто озарилось изнутри. Она улыбнулась, одновременно поджимая губы и сглатывая подкативший к горлу комок, и крепко обняла Болотника.  
— Ох, Богг, спасибо!  
Её поспешность была неуместна, но это не испугало Болотного Царя, а напротив, своим предложением он спас её от неловкого положения, дал надежды и перспективы. И самое важное, он дал ей право выбора на случай, если сейчас она действовала под властью эмоций, а позже захотела бы изменить своё мнение. Болотник дал ей время, чтобы определиться, действительно ли она хочет жить в Тёмном лесу.  
Марианна не сомневалась, что хочет. Но им некуда было торопиться. Пусть в этот раз это будет максимально осознанное и взвешенное решение.   
Но сам этот жест уже очень много для неё значил. Богг будто снова подхватил её, когда она оступилась, падая с мухоловки. Мари чувствовала, что может на него положиться как физически, так и морально. Это именно то, чего хотел её отец — чтобы она была сильнее рядом с королём. Ох, он даже и не догадывался тогда, что этим королём будет уже действующий, живущий по соседству.   
Эта мысль её развеселила и она запечатлела лёгкий поцелуй на щеке Богга, когда они приземлились.  
— Марианна? — неуверенно подошёл к ним Король фей.  
— Дагда, — Болотник вдруг почувствовал какую-то детскую робость, обращаясь к нему не как к Королю соседней страны, а как к отцу возлюбленной. С ним это случалось впервые.  
— Болотник.  
— Вот и познакомились, — попыталась пошутить Марианна, явно чувствуя нарастающую напряжённость обстановки.  
— Что тут… — начал Король, но дочь его прервала.  
— Папа, это такая увлекательная история, я тебе её расскажу по пути во дворец, — затараторила она, беря отца под локоток.  
— Но, эмм, — не согласился он, — Марианна, объяснись сейчас же!  
Богг стоял и растерянно смотрел на Марианну. Видя, что и отца этим провести не удалось и оставлять вот так Болотника было бы не правильно, она затормозила и вздохнула.  
— Ладно. Папа, ты же хотел чтобы я подумала, ну и вот, — она указала на Болотного Царя.  
— Марианна, доченька, — начал робко Дагда и добавил шёпотом, косясь на Болотника: — Он что, тебя заставил?  
Марианна недовольно скрестила руки на груди и свела брови:  
— Как будто меня можно заставить.  
— Да, ты права… — пробормотал отец, потеряв аргумент.   
Его дочь всегда была упряма и своенравна. Если она что-то решала сделать, то делала, несмотря ни на что, а уж заставить её что-либо сделать было просто невозможно.  
— Ты же слышал, я люблю его, — добавила Марианна мягче, и Богг сначала удивлённо приподнял брови, а потом тепло улыбнулся.  
Дагда икнул и перевёл взгляд с дочери на Болотника. Кажется, до этого момента он всё же надеялся, что ранее ему послышалось. Или привиделось. Но сейчас он видел этот нежный влюблённый взгляд Болотного Царя, смотрящего на Марианну, и ловил себя на мысли, что впервые его таким видит. Сколько он знал гоблинов, те всегда были суровы, нелюдимы и резки. Предыдущий Царь так и вовсе отличался крайне свирепым нравом, именно поэтому границы были закрыты. А потом Болотник взялся яростно истреблять первоцветы на границе, и Король лишь убедился в своём мнении насчёт правителя и обитателей Тёмного леса.  
Оглядевшись, Дагда увидел, как гномы выплясывают в обнимку с гоблинами, феи продолжают напевать песенки, а его собственная свита радостно отбивает для них ритм доспехами. И им всем искренне весело вместе. Он перевёл взгляд на Марианну, которая сейчас стояла рядом с Боггом, держа его за руку. Её взгляд был красноречивее всяких слов.   
Что ж, не он ли хотел счастья для своей дочери? В конце концов, не ему решать, что делает её счастливой, и, кажется, пора было пересмотреть и другие свои взгляды.  
— Что ж, — озвучил он свою мысль. — Видимо, настала пора перемен?  
Дагда подошёл к Болотному Царю и протянул раскрытую ладонь. Богг переглянулся с Марианной и пожал руку Короля в ответ.  
— Перемен? — немного неуверенно переспросил Богг.  
— Ну, ваши отношения подразумевают открытие границ и всё такое. Но это мы успеем обсудить позже и более официально.  
Марианна радостно бросилась к отцу с объятиями.  
— Спасибо, папа! — она отстранилась и поцеловала его в щёку.  
— И я, конечно же, жду от тебя рассказа, что тут произошло, — добавил Дагда, обращаясь к дочери.  
— Дома расскажу. Сейчас важнее... — Марианна повернулась к Болотному Царю, — Не хочешь с нами во дворец фей? Ведь твой замок…  
— Нет, нет! — чересчур поспешно ответил Богг и без того смущённый и сбитый с толку всеми последними событиями. — Не хочу показаться неблагодарным, но после всех приключений последней ночи гоблинам будет спокойнее в Тёмном лесу.  
Марианна посмотрела на него обеспокоенно и с сомнением.  
— Нам есть, где жить, не переживай, — успокоил он. — Просто всем нам сейчас нужно отдохнуть, а в родных стенах оно проще, ты ведь понимаешь.  
Марианна успокоилась, Болотник был прав.  
— Тогда… увидимся? — спросила она, всё ещё не зная, как попрощаться правильнее.  
— Да, — Богг кивнул. Его взгляд заметался между её глазами и губами и в конце концов соскользнул к руке. — Подожди.  
Марианна удивлённо посмотрела на него, когда Богг взял её руку и приподнял для поцелуя.  
— Я всё же романтик, помнишь?   
Из растерянного лицо Мари стало уверенным и игривым. Она хитро улыбнулась и, дёрнув за руку, притянула Царя для хорошего такого поцелуя в губы.  
— А я дикарка, — подмигнула она, отстранившись. — Не забывай.  
— Люблю тебя, — шепнул Болотник улыбаясь и окончательно выпрямился. — До встречи.  
— И я тебя люблю.  
Марианна смотрела на него через плечо, подходя к отцу, и отвернулась, только когда взяла того под руку.  
— До встречи, Болотник, — попрощался Король фей.  
— До встречи, — кивнул Богг.  
— Отправляемся обратно, — властно скомандовал Дагда, и свита быстро построилась. Четверо солдат принесли его трон, помогая сесть.   
Донна подлетела к отцу и чмокнула его в щёку.  
— Папочка, я пойду вместе с Санни и гномами.   
Король не был готов к такому количеству потрясений за один день, поэтому, не доверяя голосу, просто кивнул и жестами распорядился насчёт охраны, отправляя их вперёд. После этого процессия наконец тронулась.  
Марианна замыкала шествие, порхая на своих аметистовых крыльях.   
Она в последний раз обернулась, Болотник всё ещё смотрел на неё.  
— До встречи, Марианна.  
— До скорой, Богг.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение, буду рада вашим отзывам :3 ♥


End file.
